


Mar'isu's 2006 Birthday Presents

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really love Legolas and Gimli and how they interact.  Slash is acceptable, but nothing too graphic, please, I want to keep this off of adult rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gimli and Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Gimli and Hygiene  
Easy, louse, shows, Eldar  
  
It is not **easy**. I am referring to this journey. It seems that most of it is to be spent out-of-doors. And that elf, he delights in his hygiene. Would that he find a **louse** in his hair. 

Ah, the **Eldar** , so persnickety. It just **shows** that they could not survive outside of their cloistered realms. How like him to be concerned with his hair. 

I will never understand their need for cleanliness. Look at the hobbits. They do not suffer. I think even Aragorn and Boromir disdain this constant bathing. Ah, well. Soon I will be home. No baths.  
  



	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love Legolas and Gimli and how they interact. Slash is acceptable, but nothing too graphic, please, I want to keep this off of adult rating.

Legolas had never seen so much hair on inappropriate body parts in his long Elven life. Four pairs of hairy feet and four beards assaulted him at every meal. It was enough to kill his appetite, even after hours of walking.

On the other hand, the tough curls did keep the Hobbits' feet warm, and beards protected faces from the relentless wind. __

But when Gimli changed his tunic for a warmer one, he saw the wiry, russet hair did not stop at the Dwarf's chin. The thick pelt coated Gimli's neck, chest, belly…Elbereth, did it go as far as _that_?


	3. Recognition by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love Legolas and Gimli and how they interact. Slash is acceptable, but nothing too graphic, please, I want to keep this off of adult rating.

Winter was no time for wilderness baths, and the tubs of the Galadrim were welcome. Men and wizard had accumulated the most grime and vermin. The Hobbits were not far behind and no more than men were they fair to look upon.  The last member of the Fellowship strode into the soaking room.  Muscles, hardened from use, slid smoothly.  Body, planed from arm to torso to thigh, radiated strength.  Clever hands that could create, not only kill.  
  
Arms akimbo, he glowered at the tub's edge. "What are _you_ staring at, elf?"  
  
"Aulë's creation.  I had not realized dwarves were beautiful."  
  



End file.
